megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:63.249.110.97
DSSH Stat Template Changing the MAG Per Step to CP for the template will mean having to re-enter the fields for all the demons which is the same reason why I left it as DEF for the input when you use the template but it shows up as Vitality. --MrRaui (talk) 18:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Or rather Endurance. MrRaui (talk) 23:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) A little something to keep in mind Having just 3 or less skills won't make the 2nd and 3rd skill rows appear. So you should just leave a "-" when a demon has less than 3 or 6 skills. Since no demons you can recruit have 7 skills you can probably ignore that field entirely except for bosses MrRaui (talk) 06:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dungeon Name 妖樹林 loosely means "Evil/Mystic Forest", I tend to translate "妖" as "evil" in most context unless there's strong indication that the object with this adjective isn't "evil" at all. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :If there's no indication of the person's ancestry, we use the which would be "Chen Jianmin" (陳 健民). If the person is descended from Cantonese/Hong Kong/Macao family, "Chan Kin Man" (陳 健 民). "K" of "健" is unvoiced aspirated which would be otherwise Romanized as "G" to distinguish from the unaspirated "K". While the Japanese name Romanized in English follows the Western "given-name surname" order, Chinese name of Han descendants retains the Eastern "surname given-name" order in modern English practice. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Quite hard to unambiguously translate 異界 into English since there's no directly parallel term in Western culture. But Final Fantasy 10 translated it as "Farplane". I would use "Alien Dimension" but Atlus NA today may simply use the Japanese Romanization "Ikai" in case like this. -- Inpursuit (talk) 00:57, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm not quite in the mood of translating the whole section, so you may just Google-translate it and quote the specific line you're confused with. But yes, ホクトセイクン is Hokuto Seikun. "Beidou Xingjun" is the Mandarin pinyin of the kanji 北斗星君. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The script converts hiragana to katakana to denote the spoken tone is bland. Google translate fails to detect such usage so the translation is hardly comprehensible unless you manually convert the katakana back to hiragana. --Inpursuit (talk) 08:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:VR Haunted Mansion Bosses deserve a separate table from common enemies. Besides, nobody understands that the bold names are bosses because they are not noted anywhere within the article. BLUER一番 04:20, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Profiles I'll keep that in mind but try to put something that would be notable in instead of removing them outright in the future please. Mainly notable skills and a quick fusion recipe if possible I guess. Sometimes I find myself lacking Personas I need early on for S-Links for example. I'll look to see if Omoikane produces any kind of item later. I'm about to go to bed. Great Mara (talk) 10:40, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Names in Appearance Sections I don't see a problem with putting names there if they are used in one game, but if they are used in multiple ones then we just add it to the top and leave it at that.--JupiterKnight (talk) 15:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Astarte I would like to apologize for how rude I probably came off as. But yeah, I feel if you have the proof you need, you have no reason to ask me for permission, and your doing so just came off as...a bit whining, a bit "nyeh, nyeh, told you so". I personally found it kinda rude, thus my reaction. Either way, I apologize.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC)